LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen ducking behind a table as Ultron's drones fire at them with laser cannons) Alex: This isn't good guys! Erin: What do we do?! Tony: I've got a few ideas. (Tony activates his nano suit as he gets up and fires repulsor blasts at the drones, taking four down) Ultron: *growls* Dammit. Tony: Now's the chance everyone! Eijiro: Let's do it! (The Defenders all jump over the table and rush into the drones, taking most of them down) Ashley: Guys, deal with the drones! I got Ultron! Erin: Be careful mom! Ashley: I will! (Erin nods and is about to charge when suddenly she is rammed by Ray, who takes her though the wall of another room) Jack: ERIN!! *Dodges laser fire* DAMN IT!! (Back with Erin and Ray the two are seen face to face) Ray: Erin Lorthare! You were stronger then data originally showed! Now I'm received the much needed upgrades for defeat you! Submit or face termination! Erin: I was pissed off at you before cause of what you did to Jack last time, but you need to remember who you are Ray! Ray: I am R-3Y! The ultimate weapon in Lord Ultron's assembly! No measly human like you can defeat me! Erin: Prove it then asshole! (The two then begin to charge each other as Ashley is seen running toward Ultron who's seen fighting Eijiro) Ultron: Hmm, this power of yours is interesting boy. Too bad it won't save your life. Eijiro: Oh yeah? (Ultron then smacks Eijiro away as Ashley closes in) Ashley: HEY TIN CAN!! (Ultron stands turned away as Ashley prepares to attack) Ashley: TAKE-! (Ultron suddenly turns and grabs Ashley by the neck) Ultron: Gotcha. Ashley: You....goddamn rust bucket...! Ultron: You've made a fatal error Mrs. Lorthare. Now prepare to- (Ultron then stops as he detects something) Ultron: Another lifesign? (Ultron looks down at Ashley's stomach before glaring at her right in the face) Ultron: So you're creating a third one huh? Two wasn't enough?! (Ashley fires a psychic blast at Ultron, denting his armor before it easily repairs itself, freeing Ashley) Ashley: *in her head* Dammit, he wasn't supposed to know. Ultron: Oh well, best to destroy it before it gestates! (Ultron charges a blast before he's shot by Tony) Tony: Get back Ashley. (All Might joins Tony's side) Tony: Let us handle this hunk of junk. Ultron: Dammit.... All Might: That's right Stark! Let's put this failed science project where it belongs! Tony: Gladly. (Ashley runs back to Seris as Ultron gets up and repairs himself) Ultron: Well now, two on one huh? Typical. All Might: This will be your end Ultron! Ultron: Not likely. (Izuku is seen punching a drone, Miles webs one and has it crash into a wall, Alex blasts one with his psy blast) Alex: Man this is crazy! This what you guys dealt with before? Izuku: Yeah! (An infected security drone stands in front of Alex) Drone: Alex Lorthare, you have been designated for termination by order of *static*. Please lower your weapon and surrender immediately. Alex: Hell no! (Alex blows the drone to pieces with a psy blast) Jack: Nice shot! Alex: Thanks! (The three then come under fire by an Ultron Drone) Ultron Drone: So, You kids think you're the next big thing huh? Alex: I wouldn't say we're worthless! (Another Ultron Drone joins the others' side) Ultron Drone #2: Well that's all too bad. You're all dead either way. (Suddenly Tom rushes in, in his Overclock form knocking one of the drones away. The other tries to attack, but Tom grabs his fist and electrocutes it) Tom: Don't care what material's your body is made of, your still going down! Alex: Yo Tom! You seen Erin?! Tom: She's in the other room with your friend Ray! Jack: Ray?! Tom: Yeah! Izuku: Come on, we gotta help her! (Alex and Izuku run off to find Erin as Jack looks down at his robotic hand before running off as well. Erin is then seen struggling against Ray due to his new upgrades) Ray: Pathetic Lorthare! You're supposed to be better than this! Erin: I was trying to hold myself back cause I didn't want to make a mess of Stark Tower, but fine then! Try this! (Erin activates her Dragon Armor) Erin: This time you're going down! Ray: Try me. (Ray activates his Overclock protocol as he stares at Erin) Ray: Even with this armor, past events will simply repeat themselves. Maybe I'll take your boyfriend's other hand next. Erin: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!! (Erin charges at Ray who dodges and throws a punch which already cracks the armor) Erin: GNN!! ALREADY!?? (Ray punches her head which destroys the helmet and knocks her down) Ray: Erin Lorthare: Current Threat level: Minimal. Erin: Dammit.... Ray: Initiating termination protocol. Recommended method of execution, disembowelment. (Ray activates his plasma blade) Erin: Ray...Don't do this...! (Ray is silent as he walks up to Erin) Erin: Ray please...! Do yiu really not remember anything!? Your name?! Your sister?! The Puppetmaster!? (Ray stops for a moment) Ray: Puppet...Master.... (At that moment as Ray tries to process his thoughts, he is blast by a psy blast from Alex) Alex: Erin! You okay?! Erin: Not really... Ray is kicking my ass.. Alex: That so huh? Ray: New threat detected! Scanning: Alex Lorthare! Jack: That's not all asshole! (Jack and Izuku join Alex's side) Ray: Multiple hostile threats detected. Changing target priority. Alex: Take him down fast and hard! Jack: Gladly! PAY BACK TIME FOR MY HAND ASSHOLE!! (The heroes charge. Back with All Might and Iron Man, they are seen fighting Ultron which for now seems to be in a stalemate) Ultron: You are strong All Might, but you don't seem as strong as you once were. All Might: Maybe I've gotten a little weaker over the years, but I've got MORE then enough power to take you down! Ultron: So you're growing weaker huh? (Ultron produces a plasma blade from his arm) Ultron: Then killing you will be easy. All Might: Guess again!! (As Ultron goes to attack, he is blast by repulser blasts from Iron Man which gives All Might a chance to punch him pushing him back) Tony: Don't forget about me. (Tony fires another blast which knocks Ultron through the window as he starts falling to earth. However, he then activates his boosters and flies back up to the window) Ultron: You know what my new goal is All Might? (Ultron fires a blast that misses its target) Ultron: For me and my army to make REAL change, and that terrifies you. Tony: I don't think you're gonna get far with that plan! (Tony fires a blast that Ultron easily dodges) Ultron: You think? I know it'll work. (Ultron flies back into the building as he throws a table, knocking Tony away) Ultron: All I have to do is remove all sources of heroes. Then, humanity will be weakened enough to assimilate. All Might: Humanity will never fall before you, villain!! (All Might throws a punch, Ultron dodges, throws a punch, All Might blocks, grabs Ultron's arm and chucks him away. Ultron tries to get back up by ice) Seris: Hey asshole! You tried to hurt my wife! Ultron: Oh I tried to hurt MUCH more than that. (Seris hits Ultron with an ice beam, knocking him out the window as he activates his jet boosters) Ultron: Not good. We're being overwhelmed here. (Ultron then sends a signal to his drones, causing them to fly out the window to join him. Ray is then seen receiving the same signal before retreating) Jack: Hey! Where are you going asshole?! Ray: Initiating retreat protocol. (Ray's body releases a flash attack, blinding the three heroes as he flies out the window) Ultron: I'm sorry to leave you all hanging, but there's so much more to do for my plans. Until next we meet....."heroes". (Ultron, Ray and the last of the drones fly off) Midnight: Well.. That was a hell of a surprise party Tony. Tony: Eh well what can I say? Surprised even me. No. 13: At least we repealed them. All Might: indeed. Are the kids all right? (The Pros look over at the Defenders who have to have defeated several drones) Omega: We're doing okay All Might. Tom: Damn robots caught us off guard, even so we still took them out. Zulu: Yeah. Tony: I'll give you kids one thing, you definitely surprised me. Miles: Yeah. Sorry about the mess Mr. Stark. Tony: Eh it's fine, I heard one of your friends can repair damages to anything right? Ian: That's right sir. Tony: Then show me. (Ian and Tony go to start repairing damage. It then cuts to Erin and Alex walking up to Ashley who's seen sitting on a chair next to Seris) Alex: Hey guys. Seris: Hey Alex. Erin: You all right mom? Ashley: Don't worry about me Erin. I'm all right. Alex: It was pretty awesome of you to just straight up go after Ultron like that. Ashley: Thank you Alex. Seris: You two did great out there. You're getting better everyday. The day really may come when you'll surpass me. (Alex and Erin look at each and give a knowing smile, but decides not to talk about the alternate world) Erin: *sigh* Hey mom...? Ashley: Yes sweetie? Erin: Can I... Talk to you? Privately? Ashley: ?? Why? Erin: There's just... Something I really need to tell you. Ashley: … Okay dear. (Ashley gets up and follows Erin to another room) Seris: Something up Alex? Alex: Erin's finally gonna tell mom about her and Jack. Seris: Ah. I see. Alex: Yeah. Seris: Well, maybe....I should tell you something as well. Jack: Huh? Alex: What is it dad? Seris: Ultron figured it out for himself, but I guess it's time for you to know as well. Alex: What? Seris: Alex... Your mom's having another baby. Alex: !! She- She- huh?? Seris: Yep. You are gonna get another sibling. Alex: No. Freaking. Way. THAT IS AWESOME!! Jack: Are you serious Seris? Seris: I am. Alex: Oh man! Erin is gonna flip when she hears this! She's gonna be a big sister now! Jack: Yeah, I guess so! Congratulations man! Alex: Thanks Jack! God I hope it's a boy! Seris: What you don't want another sister Alex? Alex: Erin already gives me enough sister problems, I don't want anymore. Seris: Heh, well I doubt that's what your mom or sister will want. Alex: I expected as much. Jack: Only thing I hope is that Ashley accepts our relationship. Seris: Don't worry Jack. It'll be alright. Jack: I hope so. (Over with Erin and Ashley they enter a room as Erin closes the door behind them) Ashley: So what's this about dear? Erin: *Inhales deeply* Mom. There's I've needed to tell you for a long time. Ashley: Oh what's that? Erin: Its... Its about Jack. Ashley: Jack? What about him? Erin: Well... You know how we are close friends right? Ashley: Of course. Erin: Well.. See.. Sometime during our fight with the Puppetmaster…. We... We become... More... THen friends. Ashley: … More then... Friends? Erin: Mom.... *Inhales* ME AND JACK ARE DATING!! (Ashley goes silent by that sudden yelling. She then gets a serious look) Ashley: You... And Jack... Are dating? Erin: … Yes... Ashley: And... How long have you been dating? Erin: For... A while.... Ashle:.... Erina. Carter. Lorthare. I. Am so disappointed in you. (Ashley walks up to Erin who closes her eyes as she prepares for what's to come) Ashley:.... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!? Erin: MOM I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU- ….. Wait what? (Ashley hugs Erin in response) Ashley: I'm so happy for you sweetie! Erin: Wait, I'm so confused. I thought you wouldn't approve! Ashley: *Confused* Honey, what makes you think I wouldn't approve? Erin: Well.. Its Jack he- Ashley: Oh he's a bit of rebel, sure, but he's always been such a good friend to you and Alex! And I know he'll treat you right. Erin: No no not that. I thought... You wouldn't me to date him cause he's... A shadow. Ashley: WHAT?! Erin: Well I mean, I know you haven't really been all about Shadows since.....Grandpa I guess. Ashley: Oh, I see. Erin: Yeah. Ashley: Look Erin, I understand where you're coming from. But what happened with my dad....was something from a long time ago. Sure, it made me hate Shadows for awhile but now I've seen how well they've improved. And I know you and Jack will be a great couple in the future. Erin: You think so? Ashley: Of course. You and Jack have my full blessing. Erin: Mom... Thank you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Ashley: It's fine honey, my only hope is that you and him are happy. Erin: Trust me, we are mom. Ashley: Good. But I think you'd also like to know something else. Erin: What is it? Ashley: How....would you feel about being a big sister? Erin:.....What.....? Ashley: *Chuckles* Erin. I'm pregnant. Erin: You're... You're pregnant!? You're having a baby?! Ashley: Yep. You're gonna be a big sister. Erin: No way! That's amazing! But since when?! Ashley: A month or so ago. Erin: Oh my god.. I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!! (Erin and Ashley hug and laugh) Erin: Oh man what's it gonna be though!? A boy or a girl!? Ashley: Don't know yet. But we'l see soon enough. Erin: Oh I already know Alex is gonna want a brother! Ashley: Definitely. Erin: So... A month or so? We've probably only got a few more months to wait! Ashley: Yep! Erin: Oh this is gonna be so cool! (Erin hugs Ashley again) Erin: I love you mom! Ashley: I love you to Erina. Erin: Oh man I gotta tell Alex! *Rushes out the room* Ashley: *Puts a hand to her stomach* I have a feeling you'll be just like your brother and sister. (Ashley stands up as Seris walks inside) Seris: Hey, Ian's got all the damage repaired and reversed. How's the payload...? Ashley: I think it's doing just fine sweetie. (Seris walks up and kisses Ashley before he puts his hand on her stomach) Seris: You think it'll grow to be a hero too? Ashley: Oh I know so Seris. Just like Alex and Erin. Seris: Hm, yeah. Should we....tell the others? Ashley: Others? Seris: We've got friends in other Multiverses Ashley. Should they know now? Ashley: No. Let's keep it between all of us for now. I don't wanna go giving Cloe a heart attack just yet. Seris: You're probably right about that. Well come on then, we got a party to to celebrate at. Ashley: Got it. (Seris leaves the room as Ashley stays behind) Ashley: Well, let's go then little one. (Ashley walks out of the room back to the party after Seris and Erin) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts